To Go Back In A Key Moment In Time
by LONDON NIGHTANGEL
Summary: Dear Severus... We who control where people go when they die have given you a second chance - Change the future. What happens when Severus gets sent back to that fateful night of 1981? Change the future for his true love. Brief story I wrote in a moment. Not a long chain of stories unless you want it to be... if so REVIEW and tell me. Lily Evans x Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I was bored today and was listening to some music and yeah... This is a... I really don't know if I can even give this a pairing. I'm pretty sure that this is just a one time drabble, but if you want more... Review and tell me. -**London**

Disclaimer: Do I own this? No. It all belongs to JK

* * *

He was standing there as still as a statue. What was he doing there? Hadn't he died? Hadn't that blasted snake bit him? Was this Hell? To live in the most horrific moment in his life? The point in which he would lose her forever? Yes. There he was in the corner of a room. A room he remembered well. The room where he found his Lily dead, her once vibrant eyes lifeless. Only this time it wasn't destroyed. No. It was perfectly intact. There were people in it too! And then he heard one of them speak in a cold slightly high pitched voice.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

He couldn't stand it anymore. Consequences be damned! He step out of the shadows and the two figures suddenly turned to look at him. They had two different looks of surprise on their faces. He had no idea whether he looked older or younger, but he still surprised them.

The Dark Lord was the first one to recover from shock, "Ah, Severus. My loyal follower… What are you doing here?"

Ah… He must look younger… He spoke in his normal voice, thinking of Albus and the 'Greater Good'. He wasn't going to let her die. Not again…

"My Lord. It appears that there was more to the prophecy then was first expected. I believe I just saved you from making a grave mistake."

"Sev…?" Lily said confused at the sudden change of conversation.

The Dark Lord ignored Lily and spoke silkly, "Oh? What mistake was I making?"

He walked up to the crib and carded his hand through Harry's hair and changed the fate of the Wizarding World, "We only heard the first two lines of the prophecy. I'm about to rehearse the whole prophecy. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_' That is what it said."

Lily looked at him bewildered and The Dark Lord looked at him with surprise and appraisal.

"Well done Severus," The Dark Lord turned back to Lily, "It appears I don't have to kill your son… Though he is a half-blood and you have witnessed what going on…" The Dark Lord raised his wand up, but he stopped him.

"My Lord. I was wondering if we could spare the boy and his mother."

"What would you expect me to do with them?"

"Let me take care of them My Lord. Teach them our ways… The reason we fight… They could be useful to us."

The Dark Lord nodded, "I will do you this favor… Only because you have saved me from making a terrible mistake," He waved his hand at Lily and the baby, "Do what you wish… I have to send some of the Death Eaters to attack the Longbottoms…"

With that The Dark Lord vanished. Lily looked at him confused and spoke, "Sev… what's going on? What just happened?"

He looked at her and said in complete honesty, "I just saved your ungrateful worthless life."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. It's been a while. I ended up continuing this due to some reviews I got. (See what happens when you review!) It probably isn't that good cause I wrote it late at night. So there will be some spelling errors no doubt. I would appreciate you giving me feedback on what you like and don't like. I might not post the next chapter if I don't have anybody telling me to continue this. OH! On a side note, I should be updating The Astronomy Tower within the next few days. You might even get the next chapter of this. So… Read & Review. – **London **out

Disclaimer: No I do not own these lovely characters. Even though I'm getting my way with them… They belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Lily looked at him with an open mouth, shocked at this new version of her former-friend Severus Snape, "Severus what do you-"

Her son started to cry at that moment. He jumped up and aimed his wand towards little Harry Potter. Lily looked at him bewildered before picking Harry up and rocking him in her arms. It looked so surreal to Severus. Did he really just change the fate of the world? Was he actually watching Lily take care of Harry? Not that stuck up brat of a clone of James Potter, but a baby barely over a year old? He blinked a few times trying to convince himself that he was not in a fire-whiskey stupor, trying to keep the children of Hogwarts safe as a last wish of Albus- No. He wouldn't go there.

Even if this was all an illusion. A brief wish before his death… It was a pretty good one. He might as well go along with it. He couldn't screw up this role as his younger self. What was his life like back then, again? Ah, yes, he remembered now.

He was living at his childhood home that he inherited and had offered himself up as a spy for Dumbledore, in order to protect Lily. He would take her to his home, make sure she couldn't leave, clean the place up a bit, go shopping for stuff for the brat, and go back to that blasted house before contemplating this complete miracle. He should have the funds, because if he remembered correctly, his 'grandfather' had just died yesterday leaving all the Prince Money and land to him. Of course that was only because he was the sole heir of the Prince line. Hmm… he should also move them to one of his new houses, after he heavily warded it.

He would have to act as his younger self. He'd have to be upbeat and he'd have to lie about his dungeon bat reply. If he played this right, he could get the girl and have a happy ending. His revealing of the full prophecy should help him in the Dark Lord's ranks and, if he played it right, with Lily. Here goes nothing…

"The Dark Lord would have killed you Lily," he said in his best groveling and earnest voice, "And your son! I have a right to be a bit angry and upset. I just saved you two from being killed, or having your child grown up destined to be a murderer! We need to leave now!"

Lily looked at him shocked, "What?! No! I am not going with you! You work for that beast! He killed James! You acted like his pet! Besides- The Order should be here soon!"

Ouch. Time for Plan B.

"No! We can't wait for them!"

"Why Severus?! Why!?"

"Because-" He faltered here and inwardly grinned, "Dumbledore isn't what he seems!" Lily looked at him shocked and rocked Harry some more, as if waiting for him to continue, "I can't tell you here! They'll be here soon and-" He choked as if holding back tears and paused with his head bowed, "I don't want to lose you again! Dumbledore- he's evil! He has a past darker than it seems! Please Lily! Come with me! If not for your sake, then for the sake of your child!" He was on his knees at this point begging.

Lily looked conflicted for a moment before looking between her child and him. She sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll come with you! Just- just make sure that Harry's safe! Promise!"

He nodded earnestly, "I promise!"

She nodded gravely and let out a sigh, "Where to?"

Griffindor fool. So emotional and easy to manipulate. He stood up and grabbed her arm, "Spinners End." And with a loud CRACK they apparated.

* * *

As they arrived in his living room. He looked around and saw it was a mess. He blushed and muttered his apologies and cleaned the place up with a wave of his wand. Now the game begins… He offered her a seat and she sat down looking around.

"Nice place. A bit dark and dirty, but nice," Lily said.

He chuckled and sat down, knowing that the small talk was just a precursor for the serious conversation, "Lily did you know that Dumbledore once had a lover? Did you know he once had a sister? No? I didn't think so… Dumbledore and his lover were equally ambitious. However Dumbledore's lover was a bit shy and needed to be encouraged to get stuff done… And Dumbledore encouraged him… Dumbledore also had a little sister who was smart and powerful… She loved Transfiguration and Charms… She'd already been studying them before she went to Hogwarts… She was prodigy! She never made it to Hogwarts, though…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily said analyzing him.

He gave a small cold smile and a humorless laugh, "Because Dumbledore's lover was Grindwald and Dumbledore killed his own sister."

"What!?"

"That was my reaction when I first found out… Saint Dumbledore not as good as he's been painted… Ha! He encouraged the Dark Lord Grindwald's rein before he defeated his lover and made himself more famous and powerful. And he killed his sister, because she threatened to outperform him!"

"You're lying!"

He frowned and shook his head with a small smile. He entered her mind and pushed in the thought of possibility and spoke, "It's true. Every word of what I said was true." And it was.

She frowned, "Why did you want to get me and Harry away from him?"

"Because Dumbledore already knew the prophecy. The whole prophecy, and was expecting to get a prophecy child tonight."

She snorted in disbelief.

He looked at her with wide eyes and continue, "He could have protected you better, but he didn't! I even went to him and pleaded myself for him to protect you and your child, and yet it still wasn't good enough! He let the Dark Lord come to get you! He would let your child grow up without any family to speak of! And you know why? Because he wants to have more power and fame! No! Really! He would let your son defeat the Dark Lord and then either kill your son himself and claim that he killed the Dark Lord, or take claim for training the-boy-who-killed-the-Dark-Lord! You have to believe me!"

She stood up furious and cradled her baby, "Why should I believe you!?"

He stood up as well but kept his voice level and soft, "I wouldn't save you for nothing! I even offered myself to become Dumbledore's spy so I could protect you two!"

She gaped at him in astonishment. Everyone knew that when you served the Dark Lord you served him forever. If you didn't serve the Dark Lord, then you were dead. But if you _dared _to betray him… Those who did were publically killed as an example. And when they died, they didn't have the wonderful delightful pleasure of the Cruciatus or Killing Curse. No… It was so horrific the way they died… It would forever be burned into your brain and it made sure you would never double-cross the Dark Lord. For Severus to do that! And she knew he'd been witness to one of those executions…

He inwardly smirked. She was playing right into his hands. She had fallen for the Noble Hero card and now it was time for the Concerned Friend one.

"Look," He said taking a deep breath and running a hand through his greasy hair, "I know I've said a lot and it's probably more that you can handle… I really don't want to put this much stress on you. I'm worried about your safety! I don't care if you believe me or not! Just…. Just stay for the night. I don't want to let you go out there on your own! I have a bed that you and your son can use. The room's a bit dirty… but I can clean that up! Please! Just stay the night, please!"

She looked at him misty eyed and nodded. He let a big grin light his face up. He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quickly made the place clean and safe for the baby. He did a bit of Transfiguration and then showed her the room with a grin. She smiled back at him and said:

"It's lovely!" She turned and looked at him with grateful eyes, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

He shrugged with a smile, "It's my honor," He walked to the door and was closing when he paused and said, "I'm going to go out and get some food for breakfast tomorrow. And then see if it's safe to let you go tomorrow. I'll be back later," He pointed to the dresser, "Clothes are in there. And the bathroom is down the hall… Good night."

He closed the door and turned around with an evil grin. He paused for a second before starting to set up the wards and the spells. He cast a charm simler to the one that kept Muggles away, except that it encouraged her to stay here. He cast lots of protective and persuasive spells, before setting a Fidelius charm on the house. He made himself the secret keeper. Once he was finished, it seemed like a nice comfy prison that looked like a normal, if not worn down, house. As he went to the bathroom to clean himself up he reflected a bit on his work.

Yes, it would keep her here. Yes, it was unethical. Yes, it was ghastly. He just needed her to get used to him. To trust him. He would gain her undying loyalty and devotion, before molding her. Yes, he wouldn't let his flower wither away. He would allow her to grow under his watchful care. He would train her to be the perfect Death Eater wife. He would be able to mold Harry into his own son. Plus he would be able to finally marry and have kids with the woman he'd always wanted.

With a smile of self-accomplishment he looked into the mirror. A face of less crinkles and pain stared back at him with youth. His robes were a bit shabby so he needed to go to Gringotts to get money for supplies and claim his rightful place as Lord Prince. Yes he had lots of things to do. And as he locked the doors and apparated to Gringotts he had one concluding thought.

If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.


End file.
